


Hop scotch

by ToxicPineapple



Series: Femslash February 2021 [23]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Childhood Friends, Crushes, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Implied Crush, Sidewalk Chalk, angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicPineapple/pseuds/ToxicPineapple
Summary: Mahiru is so mature. She’s older than Hiyoko, in fourth year, and sometimes Hiyoko thinks she knows everything, from the way her lip curves with distaste and her pretty green-grey eyes turn stern when she’s displeased. Her charm bracelets clink against each other as she puts her hands on her hips, and Hiyoko watches her with a wide grin, waiting for praise.After a moment, Mahiru does speak, but her tone is more upset than impressed.“You’re throwing rocks again? Y’know that’s kinda dangerous, Hiyo-chan?” She frowns, and unclips her helmet from under her chin, slinging it on the side of her bike. “You could cause a car accident.”“I’m real careful!” Hiyoko promises.---Hiyoko waits for Mahiru to come and play with her.---Femslash February day twenty three: Childhood
Relationships: Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko
Series: Femslash February 2021 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137446
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Hop scotch

**Author's Note:**

> written for day twenty three of femslash february! the prompt i used was "childhood" and you can find a complete list in the series description

Hiyoko plops herself down on the curb and allows the rocks she’s been collecting in her shirt to spill onto the sidewalk beside her. Huffing a little, she uses the edges of her hands to herd the rocks back into a pile, close enough to her for easy access, and scoops up one of the smaller ones, passing it between her hands.

Cars don’t come down this street often, in part because it’s a residential street that’s not closely connected to any main roads, but when they do, Hiyoko is going to be ready here with her little pile of rocks. She’s a couple blocks away from her own house, which is important when you’re going to be throwing rocks at strangers (strangers being a loose term, since anyone who drives down this street is probably only here because they know somebody in the neighbourhood) so that they don’t immediately know where you live, or to go grab your parents. Hiyoko learned this lesson the hard way, last time, when a man got out of his car and demanded to speak to Hiyoko’s parents.

Little did he know, Hiyoko hasn’t seen her parents in years. She doesn’t even  _ have  _ a mom. Probably. Most people have moms, but all Hiyoko has is a grandma and a dad who’s around sometimes, so, not like her mom can ground her. And Grandma doesn’t care what Hiyoko does, so long as she keeps up with her dancing, so, hah! That guy and his stupid blue car can suck it. Hiyoko hopes she ruined his paint job.

Her first victim, a large white delivery van, comes chugging around the corner, and Hiyoko gives the driver a big, toothy grin before she throws her rock. It bumps off one of the back doors of the van and rolls into the road. One time Hiyoko got that truck so good that the doors flew open and people’s packages spilled out into the street. She was in  _ big  _ trouble for it, but she’s getting pretty good at running, so really it was just funny. Adults are so funny when they’re mad, long as they’re not yelling or moving too fast and trying to grab Hiyoko-- which they can do sometimes, and that’s not so funny-- it’s hilarious to watch their faces go red.

The driver doesn’t stop, but Hiyoko watches his head swivel and giggles, reaching for another rock. She considers throwing it at the same truck, but decides not to test her luck today. She doesn’t want the delivery driver to actually get out of the car, that would be lame and a little scary. Hiyoko hates when they do that, even if she does get to see their faces turning red in real time, which is pretty funny.

Another couple cars turn down the street, and Hiyoko nails them in the rearview mirror. One of them even honks at her, which makes her laugh, loud, so loud that she almost misses the sound of bicycle wheels turning off on her right. Hiyoko likes throwing rocks at the bikers, since they’re  _ so  _ easy to trip up, so there’s excitement in her expression as she turns her head, seizing another rock from her stash.

  
She ends up dropping it when she catches sight of the head of red hair of the biker, but her excitement doesn’t fade in the least. Hiyoko’s expression lights up and she springs to her feet, jumping up and down a little and lifting a hand to wave.

“Mahi-chan! Mahi-chan, you’re here! I totally got a delivery truck while I was waiting, you should’ve seen it!” Okay, it wasn’t that impressive, but it’s not like Mahiru really knows that, and  _ besides,  _ Hiyoko wants her to be impressed. Mahiru brings her bike to a stop at the curb and kicks down the stopper, swinging her legs off the bike and raising her eyebrows as she makes eye contact with Hiyoko.

Mahiru is so mature. She’s older than Hiyoko, in fourth year, and sometimes Hiyoko thinks she knows everything, from the way her lip curves with distaste and her pretty green-grey eyes turn stern when she’s displeased. Her charm bracelets clink against each other as she puts her hands on her hips, and Hiyoko watches her with a wide grin, waiting for praise.

After a moment, Mahiru does speak, but her tone is more upset than impressed.

“You’re throwing rocks again? Y’know that’s kinda dangerous, Hiyo-chan?” She frowns, and unclips her helmet from under her chin, slinging it on the side of her bike. “You could cause a car accident.”

“I’m real careful!” Hiyoko promises. “I never throw rocks at the front of the cars, only the back!” Er. “And the rearview mirror sometimes, but it’s really funny! I actually just got a car in the mirror before you came, I wish you could’ve seen it!”

Mahiru’s eyebrows raise further, and she sighs, shaking her head a little. “I dunno if I would’ve wanted to see it. Sounds mean.” She shrugs, though. “Whatever. I’m here now, so let’s not throw rocks, okay? Let’s do something more fun.”

“More fun?” Hiyoko doesn’t have a whole lot of other hobbies than sitting around and throwing rocks, but Mahiru is always so creative, so she’s definitely willing to  _ listen,  _ at least, even if she’s not sure what Mahiru suggests is gonna be more fun than this. “Like what?”

“Like…” Mahiru reaches into the basket on her bike and fishes out a box of sidewalk chalk. “Let’s play hop scotch!”

Hiyoko’s eyes go a little wide. She’s played hop scotch before, duh, but only at school where the boxes are painted on the concrete out in the courtyard. She’s really  _ good  _ at it, too, since she’s such a good dancer, jumping around like that comes naturally to her.

And as much as she wants to throw more rocks, she definitely wants to impress Mahiru with her hop scotch skills more.

“Okay!” Hiyoko nods. “But Mahi-chan has to draw the boxes, okay? I’ll write the numbers.”

Giggling a little, Mahiru nods, and steps up onto the sidewalk. “Yeah, I can draw the boxes. That’s fine.” She jiggles the chalk a bit, smiling. “Hurry up, okay? Maybe after we play we can do some drawing on the sidewalk, too.”

Hiyoko’s chest and stomach get all warm and gooey at that. Mahiru always makes things so fun when she comes around. Hiyoko wishes she could just be here all the time.

This is fine for now, though.

**Author's Note:**

> god hiyoko is terrible LFKJSDLKFJSLKDFJ i do not condone.... these actions........ don't throw rocks at cars


End file.
